


After-Party

by CaptainDog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Biting, Canon Compliant, Dancing, Drinking, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Luke Skywalker, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, fandom challenge, improbable sexual positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDog/pseuds/CaptainDog
Summary: After the very formal ceremony honoring the heroes of the Battle of Yavin, the pilots throw a party. Han finds Luke there, but they don't actually stay for long.





	After-Party

**Author's Note:**

> My very late contribution for Skysolofest 2018 day 3: Canon Compliant. Which has not nearly the amount of angst implied in the prompts, but it fits in the timeline that's off-screen, so it counts, right? And I haven't written a Nasty Fic in a while so. There. 
> 
> CW: I did not tag this as dubcon or anything of the like, and I don't consider it to be. However, Han and Luke are both tipsy when they bone. Driving/piloting would not be a good idea, but they know what they're doing and won't regret it in the morning. 
> 
> As always, I'm @captaindog on tumblr hmu I literally always welcome prompts

Naturally, after the ceremony, there was a very different kind of party. There would be time to grieve later. To think of Alderaan, of Biggs, Owen, Beru, and Ben, of the Empire, now licking its wounds and planning its next move.

 

But right now? Now everyone was filled with joyful energy. The Rebellion had just done the impossible. It was time to celebrate and work off that energy, so that tomorrow they could get back to work. They gathered in the hangar, music blaring from somewhere and everyone clustered on and around the ships.

 

Luke was becoming fast friends with the other pilots. It seemed that to be a pilot was to have a big personality. It was easy to get sucked into their crowd. The older pilots found their place at a table, trading tories and pouring each other liquor. But Luke found himself in the midst of a gaggle of yellow jackets. With each recounting of his attack on the Death Star came another drink pressed into his hand. Luke, a true Tatooinian hick, could hold his liquor. Still, it wasn’t long before he was pink-cheeked and wobbling on his feet. He felt great.

 

Everyone was so nice. He couldn’t stop grinning. He felt he had finally found his people.

 

It was easy to spot Chewbacca in the crowd, both because of his height and because people gave him a wide berth. Though he was mainly friendly with the Rebels, they still weren’t quite sure how to approach a Wookiee. Luke, though, had no fear. He waved a hand and called out to him.

 

“Chewbacca! Come meet the squadron! Do you need a drink?”

 

Chewbacca called something in Shryiiwook and meandered over to Luke and his group. As he neared, Luke saw that Han was with him. He grinned and waved to his friends. 

 

“Han! I wondered where you’d gone.”

 

Han shrugged as he got close. “We got caught up talking with Leia and Ackbar. That guy really can chat your ears off.” He gestured across the hangar. “We were just headed back to the Falcon. Didn’t realize there was a party.”

 

“You’ll join us, right?”

 

Han wasn’t entirely enthusiastic when he answered with “Sure.”

 

Luke grinned and grabbed Han around the wrist. Immediately, someone provided a drink for him. He took it gratefully. Han joined into the conversation easily enough. Chewbacca, not having a common language among most of them, grew visibly bored. 

 

“Hey!” called a pilot whose name Luke hadn’t caught yet. “This is a great song. We should dance!”

 

There were murmurs of agreement among them, Luke being one of the loudest. 

 

“I think I”ll sit this one out,” Han said with a slight sneer. 

 

“Your loss,” Luke said, pouting at him. Han rolled his eyes, but then looked on, astonished, as Luke joined arms with Chewbacca. “Chewie will dance wit me. Right?”

 

The nonplussed Wookiee hesitated. Looking at Han, he seemed to make up his mind. With a bark of laughter, he clapped his free paw on Luke’s shoulder. He and Luke joined the other pilots who were pairing up and spreading out. Han gaped, but they appeared to pay him no mind. 

 

Dancing with Chewbacca was unorthodox, but delightful. The music was Alderaanian; bright and upbeat. Luke bounced in time on he ball of his feet, while Chewie waved his arms. The Wookiee howled along with the melody while Luke laughed openly. Luke even got Chewie to twirl him. 

 

Bemused, Han crossed his arms and watched them, leaning against a pile of storage containers. 

 

A couple of songs in, the music slowed. Luke and Chewbacca wrapped their arms around each other, Luke’s feet atop Chewie’s like a child dancing with a parent. He laughed, head warm from drink and exertion, and pressed his face to Chewbacca’s fur. A hand on his shoulder startled him. Luke turned to see Han standing behind him. His cheeks were ruddy; he’d probably had a few drinks by now. 

 

“Can I cut in?”

 

Luke blinked at him, and then chuckled. He stepped back. “Of course. Don’t let me get in the way.” 

 

Han stared at Luke. Chewbacca stared at Han. 

 

“Wha- I- _No_. I don’t want...I meant I want to dance with _you._ ”

 

Chewie groaned, frustrated with Han’s stumbling. He shoved his friend towards Luke and went to raid the impromptu snack table someone had set up. 

 

“I thought you might come around.” Luke grinned as he settled his hands on Han’s shoulders. They began to sway. 

 

“Can’t let the furball have all the fun.” 

 

Han’s crooked smile warmed something in Luke’s chest. 

 

It became very apparent, very soon, that Han wasn’t much of a dancer. It wouldn’t have made much of a difference, except he was so awkward about it. Finally, Luke took both of his wrists and firmly positioned Han’s hands low on his waist. “You need to relax.”

 

“I am relaxed.” 

 

Luke raised an eyebrow. “Just go with the flow and don’t worry about how you look.” He was getting the sense that this was the exact opposite of Han’s natural inclination. “And for stars’ sake, hold me. I’m not going to bite.” 

 

Han sidled a little closer. He slid one hand around the small of Luke’s back. He leaned in, voice a low murmur. 

 

“What if I want you to bite?” 

 

Luke’s head snapped up to look at him. He scrutinized Han’s expression, but couldn’t find anything insincere there. “Oh? Is that how you want to dance?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind.” Han’s smirk returned. 

 

Luke slid his hands further around Han, pulling himself close. His breath was hot against Han’s neck. He swayed his hips with more force now. It was easy for Han to follow suit. He could feel Han’s fingers worming their way under his jacket, subtly untucking his shirt. 

 

Luke heard someone whistle behind them. He decided that he didn’t care. He wasn’t about to put on too much of a show, anyway. 

 

The song began to fade out. Han’s grip on Luke’s hips loosened, but Luke quickly grabbed his wrist. “I’m not ready to be done. Are you?”

 

“We’ve got an audience.” Han’s eyes flicked up and around them, and then back to Luke. The song changed. “Besides, this one’s a different kind of dance.” 

 

“Maybe we could dance our way somewhere else?”

 

Han looked at Luke, suddenly breathless. “Yeah. Yeah, all right.” 

 

He took Luke’s hand as he pulled away. They moved through the crowd of dancers and other party-goers, ducking around an A-wing towards the Falcon. The freighter was just a few yards away when someone bellowed in Shyriiwook behind them. Han stumbled to a halt. Luke nearly collided with him. 

 

Chewbacca stood there, folding his arms over his chest. He barked again, pointedly, at Han. 

 

Han scratched the back of his head with his free hand and shuffled his feet like a schoolboy caught stealing. 

 

“C’mon, Chewie, you know how long it’s been...”

 

Chewie snapped something at him, and he sighed. “All right, all right. See you later, fur-face.” 

 

With a rude gesture at Chewbacca – who returned it – Han tugged Luke along, away from the Falcon. 

 

“I’d ask what he said, but I think I got the gist,” Luke laughed. 

 

Han groaned. “Yeah. Without me at the party, he probably wants to turn in early. But we can just go wherever you’re staying, right?”

 

“Uh...no.” 

 

They stopped, alone in a stone corridor. Most everyone was either at the party or resting before the Alliance’s impending move to a new base. 

 

“Why not?”

 

“I’m staying with Princess Leia.”

 

“You...you are?” Han looked so scandalized, Luke had to laugh. 

 

“Not like that, idiot. Being a princess, she’s got a pretty nice setup here. She offered so I wouldn’t have to get settled on my own just to pack up and move a few days later. I’m sleeping on her couch.” 

 

“Oh. That’s...that’s good.”

 

“Not really. Because I think her very kind invitation is going to get revoked if I bring _you_ back to fool around on her royal sofa.” 

 

“What’s wrong with me?!”

 

Luke grinned. “She thinks you’re a scoundrel.” 

 

“Well, yeah, but...”

 

Luke laughed, cupped Han’s face, and leaned up to kiss him. Han kissed back and oh, that was nice. But he pulled away too soon. 

 

“So you like scoundrels, eh?”

 

“I don’t really have a type.” 

 

Luke’s back nudged a wall and he pulled Han with him. The kiss was hotter and heavier than before. Once again, Han pulled back too soon. If he did that one more time, Luke was going to scream. 

 

“Kid, you’re gonna get me all worked up-”

 

“That’s the _idea_.”

 

“-before we’ve figured out where we’re going.” 

 

Luke, back against the wall, glanced to either side of them. He bit his lip as he looked back up at Han. “Do we have to go somewhere?”

 

Han stared at him. “Kriff,  you’re full of surprises, farmboy.” 

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Luke curled his fingers around the medal that was still hanging around Han’s neck. 

 

“It is, but...fuck.” 

 

Luke whined and grabbed his ass with his free hand, pulling their hips flush. “Please, Han. Think of somewhere, or do it right here. I’ve been waiting since Mos Eisley.” 

 

They hadn’t been here on Yavin IV long enough to really learn the layout of the temple base. There was a good chance they were getting hopelessly lost as they ran, giggling hand-in-hand like a couple of mischievous adolescents. They finally skidded to a stop in a narrower corridor, not nearly as well-lit as the one just outside the hangar. Though still panting, they crashed into each other. They kissed while their hands roamed wildly. 

 

Han shoved Luke’s jacket from his shoulders, gathering it at his elbows. It effectively bound him. Luke bucked against him. He managed to get one arm free, which was all he needed to tear at the fastenings of Han’s shirt. It hung open, Luke’s hand splayed wide on his chest. 

 

Han insinuated a leg between Luke’s his height advantage meant that it was easy for Luke to rug against his thigh.  He gaped into Han’s mouth. He held onto Han’s shoulders and kept rocking his hips while Han fumbled open Luke’s belt and pants. 

 

Han slid his hand in with a little “Oh!” His fingers were met with a small patch of coarse hair, a smooth, hard nub, and wetness. “You’re…?” 

 

“Is that a problem?” Luke panted. Despite his desperation, he managed to give Han a challenging look. 

 

Han wasted no time in responding with “Not at all.” He pressed his mouth to Luke’s neck and ucked a mark there while his fingers delved lower. It was an awkward angle, but he could still curl the tips of his index and middle fingers inside.

 

Luke dropped his head back against the wall and moaned. 

 

Han smirked at him. “Already? We’re just gettin’ started.”

 

Luke’s fingers dug into Han’s shoulders through his shirt. “Yeah? What are you gonna do to me?” His voice was all breathy, like something right out of a porn holo. If Han hadn’t already been hard, that would have done it. 

 

Han changed his angle to push his fingers deeper into Luke. He leaned in close. “Say yes, and I’m gonna fuck you against this wall.” 

 

Luke sucked in a breath. He rocked down harder against Han’s hand. “Yes,” he breathed. “Get my pants off. Now.”

 

Han chuckled and withdrew his hand. Luke almost complained about it, but there were better things to come. He shoved Luke’s pants down to catch at his boots. “Kriff,” he muttered. 

 

“I can turn around,” Luke said, waving a hand. Han opened his mouth as if to argue, but seemed of think the better of it. 

 

“What?”

 

“Wha- Nothing.” 

 

“You don’t like it that way?”

 

“No, I just...I like it…face-to-face.” Han looked away, scowling to hide his embarrassment. Luke grinned. He reached out to cup Han’s face. 

 

“That’s sweet.” He kissed him, and then sank to his knees, surprisingly graceful for someone whose pants were bunched at his calves. He had to shove Han’s belt buckle up and out of the way; undoing I would send his blaster holster clattering to the floor. It was fine, though. Not Luke’s first rodeo. He deftly opened Han’s pants and pulled his cock out. For the fun of it, he looked up at Han and licked his lips before sliding his mouth over the head. He bobbed his head a couple of times before looking back up. 

 

“You can grab my hair. They always want to.”

 

Han made a strained sound in his throat. “They? How many...how often do you...” 

 

Luke shrugged. “There’s not a lot to do on Tatooine.” 

 

Han groaned and sank his fingers into Luke’s hair. “Gonna be the death of me.” 

 

Luke grinned. “You want me to keep going?”

 

Han shook his head, but he looked pained doing so. “Don’t wanna be done too soon.”

 

Luke nodded, pressed a sweet kiss to the underside of Han’s cock, and stood. He leaned back against the wall for support. “I’ve got an idea.” He spread his legs as wide as e could with his boots and pants still constricting him. “Can you hold my weight?”

 

Han scoffed, like it was a ridiculous question. “Of course.” 

 

Luke grabbed his belt and pulled him in. Han stepped over the fabric between Luke’s legs. Luke held tight to Han’s shoulders and met his eyes. 

 

Han grabbed him by the ass and lifted, doing his best to disguise his grunt of effort. They used the wall for leverage while Luke pulled his legs up to wrap tightly around Han’s waist. One hand held tight around Han’s back. The other pulled almost painfully on his hair. 

 

“Fuck me,” he breathed. 

 

It took a little bit of doing. Han couldn’t easily let go of Luke to line up with his cunt. An donce he did, he couldn’t take much time to ease inside of him. 

 

Luke bit his lip with a yelp as Han pushed into him. 

 

“Shit. You good?”

 

Luke sucked in a harsh breath, but nodded. “Just...give me a second.”

 

He clung to Han, breathing deeply. He could feel Han start to shake. Finally, he said “Okay. Go.”

 

Luke knew that he was going to have bruises tomorrow. On his shoulder blades from where they pushed into the wall with each thrust. And on his ass, little round ones where Han’s fingertips dug in. Han grunted, all masculine force. Luke liked it, but he guessed it was part of Han’s bravado. He hoped he’d get a chance to break past that barrier. But right now, this was exactly what he wanted. He moaned, his cries echoing on the stone walls. 

 

Han kissed him to shut him up, and then bit his bottom lip. “You wanna get us caught?”

 

“Nnh! I- Right now I don’t care.”

 

Han barked a laugh. “You’ll care if we do.” He started to pick up his pace, nearly knocking the breath out of Luke with each sharp push inside. It wasn’t the best position for Luke, wasn’t hitting him right where he’d need it to come,  but beads of sweat were starting to form on Han’s forehead and neck. The look in his eyes was getting more wild. He got rougher and rougher, but still managed to keep from hurting Luke for real. 

 

“Stars, kid. I’m...it won’t be long.”

 

Luke nodded, too out of breath to reply. Keeping one arm securely around Han’s shoulders, Luke slid his other hand between them.  It was graceless, but he just needed that extra bit of touch to get off. He rubbed his clit in hard circles, his hips now working along with Han’s thrusts. His core muscles were going to be sore tomorrow. He rested his face against Han’s shoulder. 

 

“Just a little more. Just a little further. Ah!”

 

Luke was so close it was almost painful. He needed that release so bad. His teeth dug into Han’s skin at the join of his shoulder and neck. It muffled his whine as he rubbed his clit hard and finally felt that pulsing wave of pleasure wash over him. 

 

Han groaned, and Luke wasn’t sure if I was in pain from the bite, or pleasure. Perhaps it was both. 

 

Han practically heaved himself into Luke at the last and held there. Luke could feel him shaking under his mouth and hand and thighs. H sweetly kissed the red mark he’d bitten. 

 

When it became too much for Han, he pulled out of Luke. There was a wet sound of something hitting the floor. They both grimaced, and then laughed. Privately, Luke thought that it was so dirty it was actually kind of hot. 

 

“Can’t keep holding you up,” Han said through gritted teeth. 

 

“Right. Sorry.” Luke’s legs were wobbly, but he managed to get his feet on the ground so an could disentangle himself. Han stared at him. 

 

“You’re a fuckin’ sight.” 

 

Luke hiked up his pants. “That a good thing?”

 

“Right now? Yeah. Don’t know how we’re gonna make it through the hangar, though.” 

 

Luke eyed Han’s wet, softening cock hanging out of the opening in his pants, his fluffy sex hair, his wrinkled, open shirt. 

 

“Gross,” he said, but he was grinning. 

 

Han tucked himself away and leaned in to kiss Luke. 

 

“We need a shower.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Come on. As long as we spare Chewie our sex noises, he won’t mind the company. You can use our refresher.”

 

Luke laughed. “I’d try to convince you to shower with me, but just now I feel like I can barely walk.” 

 

Han snorted. “Come on. Let’s see if we can sneak  past all those pilots.” 


End file.
